Hush Little Baby
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have a baby, but Naraku steals him. Years later, he makes them fight against their son. They can't fight against their own kin... can they? Seventh Chapter Up! Temporary Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Hush Little Baby**

_(A/N: FEW!!!!!! –twirls around in chair- I finally posted this one BABY! Yes, yes… I'm hyped off of a good day and, in my mind, a good idea! HO! I'm _good_!!!!!! I mean, if I'm going 'This is gonna be _AWESOME_!!!!!!!!!!!', you gotta _know_ I think the world of it! _

_**Summery:** Kagome and InuYasha have a baby, but Naraku steels him. Years pass and InuYasha and Kagome are forced to go head to head with their long lost son. You know they can't do that… Well then, how are they gonna pull outta this one?(The summery isn't all that good but… Meh… -shrugs-_

_Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own InuYasha, but I _do_ own InuMusuko_

**Prologue**

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockin'bird

Kagome sat by the Goshinboku, slowly rocking back and forth, whispering hushed lullabies to the unmoving form in her arms. Wrapped in a soft baby blue blanket, small clouds and stars decorated across the fabric, lay a young boy, no older than a month, at a stretch. Short silver hair lay in a messy clump about an already tanned face, just like his father's. Small hands, claws evident, clutched at the baby blanket as small puppy dog ears twitched atop his head. A yawn cracked his sleeping face and his eyes slowly blinked open. Kagome smiled, staring into the molten, swirling, golden depths. He reminded her so much of InuYasha… She always had a piece of him when holding her son. _Their_ son.

And if that mockin'bird don't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

"Now, what shall we name you," she whispered, smiling sweetly down at the little boy as he yawned again, small fangs poking out through healthy pink gums. It struck her again just how much he looked like InuYasha… She licked her lips, the ever cheerful nineteen year old gazing up at the leaves of Goshinboku, then back at her baby. "We'll have to ask your father, wont' we? I bet it won't be anything like Koga or Sesshomaru." The baby made a face and Kagome giggled. "Noooo… I guess not. No doubt you hate Koga-kun and your uncle just as much as InuYasha does… but I know he loves both of them at heart… thought I _do_ have to admit they make it hard… Koga still calling InuYasha 'inukoro' and Sesshomaru still attempting to kill him just for the sake of it and all…" Kagome sighed. She would never understand men… Maybe her son would be able to help her with that…

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

A sudden chill rippled down her spine and Kagome sat up straight, clutching her baby to her. Bright brown eyes, so full of life and light and happiness a moment ago, now filled with suspicion, darted about her, her heart quickening as fear slowly seeped into her soul. "Inu... InuYasha?" she whispered, attempting to call out her mate's name, but unable to.

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

An outline appeared within the forest that surrounded the God Tree. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, and she fought down the urge to vomit with the sudden rush of miasma. She knew who it was; she knew _what_ it was. '_Oh no,_' she thought, suppressing a shiver, her legs wobbling dangerously below her. '_Not good…_'

And if that billy goat don't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and mule

Kagome's legs gave out from beneath her and her knees slammed into the dirt as she doubled over, half from a sudden sickness that felt all consuming, half to protect the delicate bundle in her arms. A hard, cold voice swirled around her, venom dripping from the words. "Ku ku ku… Little Kagome… What a pleasure it is to see you once again. So… the half-breed has taken a mate… Perfect. I used the _true_ miko against him… why not use the second-rate _reincarnation_ against him as well…" The bastard stressed 'true' and 'reincarnation', pushing into Kagome's insecurities. Kagome grit her teeth, her eyes clenched shut against the pain. Ripping her lips apart, she screamed InuYasha's name, but only that cruel, disgusting laughter filled her ears instead of her mate's soft, comforting voice. A loud wailing came from her arms, and Kagome relented her tight hold on the infant to coo and shush him, rocking him back and forth in her arms, whispering loving words of soft assurance. Naraku froze, his crimson eyes, sparkling against his silhouette, gazed at the babe, who cried harder as he felt the demon's gaze upon him. "Or…" he hissed in a silky smooth voice, making Kagome shiver. What was he deciding upon now? "Or… Oh, Kagome-sama… A mother so soon?" The voice mocked the worry it pretended to have. "It appears I could just… take the child."

And if that cart and mule turn over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

"NO!" Kagome cried, finding her voice at last. It ripped from her throat as she stumbled to her feet, fixing her eyes intently onto Naraku. "You will _NOT _have _him_!!!!!!" she screamed again, clutching the baby closer to her breast. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!!!! INUYA-" Her voice was cut short as what appeared to be several tendrils of darkness slammed her into a tree, the breath leaving her lungs for a moment. It appeared to be darkness, but was very, very solid and just as real.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

Kagome cried out again, struggling against the tendrils, her arms still clamped firmly about her baby's form. A cruel laugh echoed about her, and she felt nausea begin to consume her. '_No,_' she thought desperately, fighting harder yet. Her bow and arrows were at Kaede's, and she was helpless without them…. '_No… Not him… not him… not-_' Just like when she had cried out for her mate, Kagome felt tendrils interrupt her as they pushed her further against the bark of the tree, grinding her back into the bark of the Goshinboku. A single tendril traced the lines of her face, caressing her cheek in an almost loving and caring manner, and would've looked sweet, had it not appeared to be made shadows and had Kagome not jerked her head away, a snarl of 'Don't you _dare_ touch me!' on her lips as it moved to her arms, its brethren prying her fingers from the bundle, the tendril taking it as it fell into its grasp. "NO!!!!" Kagome screamed, struggling against the tendrils. Naraku accepted her babe, looking in a sickly sweet manner down at the innocent infant, still wailing for his mother. His eyes shot back to Kagome, and flashed dangerously. She knew what he was thinking. Knew what he was mouthing, her baby's wails drowning out his words. 'You may die now.' Another tendril shot towards her and Kagome clenched her eyes shut. Dimly, in the back of her mind, she registered that this was where she had first met InuYasha. Where she had seen him with Kikyo. Where he had told her he loved her and asked her to be his mate. Where she had brought her son to for a bit of fresh air while InuYasha was destroying some of Naraku's minions off to the west. Her back scratched against the mark left by Kikyo's arrow when she had shot InuYasha to the tree, following him soon after. She was at the same position upon the tree as he had been when he had died, pitted against the woman he had once loved. A single name, out of all of the words in any language, sluggishly formed itself within Kagome's head: '_InuYasha…_' The pain that wormed its way into her stomach was immense, the slowly, darkness consumed her as she fainted, her baby's wails slowly drifting to silence.

And if that Horse and Cart fall down,  
Then you'll be the sweetest little baby in the town


	2. Darkness

**Chapter One**

**Darkness**

InuMusuko's eyes blinked open. There was that damned dream again… Hazy, but still vivid. '_How does that even WORK!?_' he thought, attempting to push it out of his mind. It was always the same. A weird nursery rhyme and three faces. At first, the dream would start out happy, two faces hovering over him. He couldn't see either of their faces, but could tell one had light hair, and the other, black hair. But the black haired one's eyes… Those light happy brown eyes… And the light haired one's eyes flashed gold once before deep darkness seemed to seep into his mind, and the rhyme seemed to grow in strength. He had never heard it before, not from the days of his training, but then again, the master, the face he would always see next, had never whispered anything sweet in his dog ears.

The Master or Master or Naraku-sama was all InuMusuko was allowed to call his father. From the age of five, he had learned that calling Naraku-sama 'Daddy' or 'Papa' was unacceptable. He still had scars, mental and physical, from the times he had learned.

Shivering, InuMusuko pulled himself from his warm futon, shaking himself, his long curtain of silver hair falling about him. Silver was a long shot; more like grey. But it had a regal sheen about it, making many call it silver. Bright golden eyes gazed about the room, and InuMusuko's legs collapsed beneath him. Out of years of practice, he tucked them in so that he fell into a sitting position, legs crossed Indian style, and arms stuffed into the sleeves of his silver haori.

Pulling out a locket, InuMusuko tried, as he had for the past twelve years, to open it. The golden heart just gleamed cheerily up at him, an unknown scent dancing across its surface. The only reason it wasn't completely covered in his own scent was because the inside had been clamped shut, the lock smashed beyond repair. But instead of, as many locks should, not being able to close, it was smashed in such a way that it was impossible to open without destroying the locket and whatever precious thing lay inside.

Growling as somebody knocked on his door. InuMusuko stuffed the locket into his sleeve and stood up, clenching and unclenching his fist as his tawny eyes narrowed at the door. Not again…

"Come in," he managed to purr. Naraku-sama had told him, always act polite to those above you, even if you don't respect them. It will come in handy when they choose to kill you or not. That was one of the things Hakudoshi and Kagura didn't have… brains.

Both Hakudoshi and Kagura had come and gone before InuMusuko's time, but he knew the stories of both. Both had plotted against Naraku. Both had died horrible deaths, thought the story of Kagura confused him. She had been given her heart, miasma poured into it, and had fled to a field of flowers. There, unbeknownst to her, a Saimyosho was watching her. As the story went, a tai yokai came to her and spoke with her. She died just as her other allies, the boy she had died to give freedom, his sister, her pet, a monk, a human, and a filthy half-breed arrived.

He shook his head. That was the problem… Who WERE those people? The tai yokai hardly interested him; InuMusuko knew who HE was. Sesshomaru-sama, lord of the Western lands. Everybody knew! But the others… the human, who was a miko, and the hanyou…

InuMusuko jumped, ripped from his thoughts as Raise**1** entered, raising a delicate eyebrow. InuMusuko smiled at her, his toothy lopsided grin making her giggle. Raise was unlike the other people in this Kami forsaken place.

Taking a deep breath, Raise but her hands on her hips, but let them fall soon afterwards. "InuMusuko-kun," she said, suppressing a smile for the sake of show; Saimyosho always followed her. She was supposed to be Naraku's favorite slaves; always cheery. InuMusuko heard Naraku say that he wished to destroy all purity, and Raise was nothing if not pure and innocent.

"Naraku-sama wishes for your presence. He says that today is the day he sees if you are worthy of leading his army."

InuMusuko's face slowly fell. Oh… yeah… Good-goodie…

He nodded his head solemnly, and Raise's own smile quickly faded. Her bright violet eyes twinkled sadly and she took a step forward, her arms rising as if to hug him, but InuMusuko turned away, her silver bangs covering his eyes. Raise was like a twin sister, a mother, and best friend to him but… how could she make him feel better about what he was just about to do? He didn't want her to try…

Raise's arms fell and she hugged herself, her pale slim arms pressing against her chest, her slender fingers wrapping around each bicep. "Right," she said in a soft voice, turning away from InuMusuko and walking towards the door. "You know where he is… I trust you'll get there on your own without being so scared you wet yourself."

Inside, InuMusuko flinched at her words. They were harsh for her; painful and hurt as they were. It was painfully clear that she'd pout in her room for a few hours, cry a little, and then forget this entire thing ever happened.

When she was gone, InuMusuko bit his lip. Could he really go out and perform his first task?

Shaking his head, he nodded. Of course he could! He defiantly could!

Taking a deep breath, InuMusuko left his room, ignoring the servants that squealed and hastily bowed to him, their hair, or for some of them, what was left of their hair, falling about their shoulders or in a few cases, their knees and below. When he passed, he could feel their hatred towards him. His sharp canine ears caught whispers such as 'The Half-breed's son' and 'filthy heritage'. When three, he had asked Naraku about these whispers. He had killed half of the staff, making InuMusuko watch. That day still haunted his worse nightmares.

InuMusuko's feet took him to where he needed to be. Lifting his head high, taking a deep breath, and swallowing the fear that was slowly climbing out through his throat, he raised a clenched fist, claws digging into the flesh of his palm, to knock. His hand never fell against the aged door, the grains in the material in the shape of faces in pure pain and horror before death.

"You may enter, young one."

InuMusuko swallowed again, closing his eyes slowly before sliding the shoji door to the side and closing it when he had entered.

There sat Naraku, his new form more hideous than his other two. Though InuMusuko had never seen his hanyou form, he had heard stories of it. A year since InuMusuko was born, Naraku had changed his form yet again to become stronger than his opponents. Now, darkness danced across his skin and his vermillion eyes, like churning pools of blood, could flash with anger or hate, or sparkle with quiet and evil delight. Every now and then, when the shadows on his body lessened in one area, InuMusuko could see as well as smell decayed flesh. Naraku had inhabited another's body for too long, and now the years within it were catching up to it, making the flesh fall apart. But Naraku was still able to steer the body as well as ever.

"Come, Inu no Musuko," he said in a soft, booming voice, using InuMusuko's formal name. He knew this was a big thing. A _very_ big thing…

InuMusuko's knees bent as he sat, toes curling under him as he leaned back, watching Naraku. A small smirk played across Naraku's lips as he surveyed InuMusuko, who didn't dare shift under his ruby gaze.

"Inu no Musuko. Today, this Naraku charges you to attack the village of Edo. There might be a group of five warriors, six if you count the quivering ball of fur that is the kitsune, destroy the old and new mikos, steal what you can of the Shikon no Tama that they have in their possession, and bring it back to me along with the head of InuYasha."

InuMusuko jumped. Inu… Yasha? That name sounded slightly familiar… '_Dog demon… Hmm…_' he thought, keeping his confusion from his face Nodding, he stayed where he was. "This Inu no Musuko accepts this mission and will fight to the death for Naraku-sama."

Naraku nodded, obviously pleased. "Well then, Inu no Musuko. Go and return with the head of InuYasha and the Shikon no Kakera his mate possesses or never return at all."

InuMusuko stood shakily, turning and slowly walking towards the door. His world tipped on its axis and he felt sick. Attack an innocent village just for a couple of shards and a single person. Due to Raise being the main person to bring InuMusuko up, he had a strong sense of morality and something Naraku didn't have: a conscience.

As soon as InuMusuko was out of that room, he shot away, grabbing his broad sword from the armory and shooting away into the night.

Naraku leaned back, his smirk growing into a dangerous and evil grin. Shadows flickered across his face, hiding him within the shadows. His voice slowly slipped into the walls as he murmured a soft word for the man who was, hopefully, to be dead by the end of the day.

"What will you do, InuYasha, when being forced to fight with kin, the son of Kagome-sama, and yourself? Will you kill him and face your mate's rejection for doing so, or allow yourself to crumble and die. Either way, I hold the whole deck, and you, a mere coin."

His eyes narrowed and his grin grew wider. "Let the games begin."

**1**_ Raise means Afterlife in Japanese.)_


	3. Dreams and Reality

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams and Reality**

InuMusuko took a deep breath, pushing his grey bangs out of murky golden eyes. "Damn it all," he hissed, gazing down at the quaint little village, its inhabitants going about their daily business, not knowing that they were about to be killed.

"This isn't right," he growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the village. "It just isn't right."

Saimyosho hovered about him, buzzing their amusement of his hesitation. No doubt they'd report to Naraku-sama if he didn't attack. '_And if I don't attack, then I can't go home back to Raise. She's the closest I've ever had to a mother…_'

Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the air, using the treetops to propel him to the village, landing squarely on the roof of a house. Many people started, staring up at him. A few stood staring, their brows knit together in confusion, but most of them, to InuMusuko's surprise, nodded towards him and moved along, a few muttering, "Ohayoo."

Why didn't they scream and run? He'd be able to say that most of them got away because he was to busy attacking others…

Swearing violently, he leapt into the crowd, claws ready.

* * *

Kagome sighed, bouncing her daughter on one knee. She was the only child she and InuYasha had since… since their son was stolen.

The young five year old cuddled up to Kagome who whispered words of love. Long black hair fell about a delicate pale face. She looked perfect, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks, full slightly pink lips parted slightly in sleep, a perfect face, and two black dog ears perched atop her head, twitching at every sound.

Her mother smiled down at her, thanking Kami she had her. Under the closed lids were two golden eyes that sparkled with happiness at every butterfly and laugh her parents shared with her. Kagome and InuYasha had named her Okimi, and when she had giggled at the name, they had looked at each other and smiled.

The scent of smoke reached Kagome and Okimi, the latter yawning and opening her eyes, her nose twitching as she turned towards the smell.

Kagome gripped Okimi tighter, holding the toddler to her chest. "Oh Kami," she whispered, jumping up and racing to the village. Smoke was never a good sign, and the sound of the villager's screams only made her positive something was wrong.

Skidding to a stop, she over looked the village that would one day become the city of Tokyo. It was being destroyed by something. Her miko powers told her that something was extremely strong…

Placing Okimi down, she whispered a "Stay here," and kissed her daughter on the forehead, tucking a strand of long raven hair behind one ear before launching down the hill to Edo, skidding and almost falling as she reached the bottom.

"KAEDE!!!!! KAEDE-OBAACHAN!!!!" Kagome screamed, whirling around in a circle, looking for the old miko. "INUYASHA!!!! KAEDE!!!! SOMEBODY!!!!"

A groan made Kagome jump as she rushed to the old miko's side, kneeling down and pushing some of the once tanned-turned-silver hair away from her face. "Ch-child," Kaede whispered, looking up at Kagome, her one eye wide with fear. She lay on her stomach, blood slowly pouring out of her stomach and her shoulder, creating a crimson pool that spread about her. "I-InuYasha…"

Kagome stiffened. What had happened to her mate? "Hai, Kaede-obaachan? What about Inuyasha? Is he ok? Did he get hurt? What-"

Kaede shook her head. She gave a shuddering sigh and whispered, "He attacked," before falling into unconsciousness.

Kagome just sat there, staring at Kaede's unmoving form. She would've thought she was dead but for the slight raise and fall of her back.

InuYasha… attacked? She shook her head. No. He never would! '_InuYasha would _die_ before he attacked the village!!!!_'

Jumping up, she whispered a prayer that Kami would let Kaede live until she returned, and launched herself into the middle of the burning village, grabbing Kaede's bow and arrows from where the old woman had dropped them.

* * *

InuMusuko shivered, flicking the blood off of his claws. He felt… disgusting**1**. He had killed almost all of an innocent village. A stray oil lamp had been knocked over and the houses had been set alight, killing the innocents that had sheltered in there away from the 'dangerous demon'.

He flinched again at what a man had told his wife to flee from before he had been forced to slaughter him and his wife, leaving the newborn that she had held tight against her chest wailing. He couldn't kill the kids, no matter what.

"INUYASHA!!!!"

Turning, his tawny eyes narrowed at the silhouette of a young woman, maybe twenty five at most. The scent told him she was human, but mated to one with yokai blood, so he couldn't tell how old she really was.

"INUYASHA!!! INUYASHA DAMN IT!!!!! ANSWER ME!!!"

The woman stumbled into the small space that held InuMusuko, staring with a quizzical eye at her. She froze and looked him over before rushing towards him.

'_She's attacking!_' his mind screamed, urging him to fall into a long perfected crouch to protect himself, but his body didn't move.

"INUYASHA!!!" she cried, running into him and sobbing into his chest. Her fingers curled about his silver haori, painted red in the dieing light and the fires. "InuYasha… You didn't do this did you? You didn't kill the villagers or harm Kaede-obaachan?"

He looked down at her as she lifted her tear stained face to meet his. The eyes from his dream flashed but he pushed them away, pushing the woman away as well.

She fell with a cry, landing with a painful sounding "Oomph!" on her backside. Her head snapped up and she looked deep into her eyes and shook her head. Something seemed to click and she backed away, panic evident in her face. "You're not InuYasha…" Freezing, her hand clenched into a fist and she leaned forward. "WHERE IS HE!? WHO SENT YOU!?"

InuMusuko's ears flicked back in annoyance. She was screaming… wonderful… "Well _duh_ lady, I'm not him! I don't know where he is, but Naraku-sama sent me."

That shut her up, and he felt bad about it too.

Her teddy bear brown eyes stretched wide and she leaned back slightly, shaking her head. Lowering her face, her bangs covering her eyes, she whispered, "I thought it was too good to be true. I thought he was leaving us alone…"

"Haha**2**?" came a little voice and both InuMusuko and Kagome's head snapped towards the little girl, hugging the teddy her mother had gotten for her five hundred years into the future. "Haha? Where Chichi?"

The woman scooped the girl up in her arms and cooed to her, bouncing her on her hip. "Okimi! I told you to stay by the tree."

Fat tears filled up the girl's golden eyes and she buried face into the woman's breast. "Gomen ne ja, Haha! But the fires scared me and I smelled Chichi!"

Kagome pet her head and turned to look at InuMusuko who just stood there. The girl smelled… like a toddler but…

"You still shouldn't have come."

The girl named Okimi looked up, her wide tawny eyes meeting his own tawny eyes. They stood there, staring at each other until the little girl stretched her hands away from her mother and leaned towards him. "Onii-chan!" she cried. The woman bit back a sob, but InuMusuko could smell tears well up in her eyes.

He flinched as her broken words reached his dog ears. "Iie, Okimi-chan. He isn't your onii-chan… Your onii-chan died years ago… I told you this, didn't I?"

Okimi looked quizzically up at the woman, but nodded. "Well then… don't call strangers 'brother', 'kay?" Another nod. "Now, go wait by Kaede-obaachan. She'll need somebody to protect her, but don't look at her."

She nodded and ran off as her mother set her down. InuMusuko shifted uncomfortably as she turned her pained gaze towards him. "Why didn't you kill both Okimi and I at the same time?"

He looked up to meet her and growled, "I don't kill the young." She nodded and reached for an arrow, drawing it and fitting it to the bow string. InuMusuko took a deep breath.

"Listen, I don't want to kill any more than I have to, so just hand over the Shikon no Kakera you have, got it?"

The woman snorted. "So that you can take it to Naraku? I don't think so!" She raised her bow and pulled her arm back, aiming the point at his heart. InuMusuko growled, his eyebrows knitting together in exasperation.

"Come ON lady! I'm just doin' my job! Just give me the damn shard and let me go!"

She shook her head again and InuMusuko inwardly groaned, giving it the full nine yards, his metaphorical head rolling along with his eyes, closing them for a second. Outwardly, of course, he just stood there, gazing with quiet concentration on the woman. "Then it is your death," he hissed, suppressing a flinch at those words. So… clichéd… and very much like what Naraku would say.

Leaping forward, he dodging an arrow, the tip leaving a pure pink trail behind it, making him shy away. Though he wasn't full demon, he knew, he still didn't like mikos and their purification powers, though he was able to stand up to more purification than most taiyokai.

Moving with lightning speed, he ducked under her bow, kicking her feet out from under her and pushing her away. The woman fell with a cry and her bow launched out of her hand, landing in a burning building.

She swore softly as she watched it catch fire. Turning back to InuMusuko, she backed away slightly, her blue pants making dust raise slightly.

His face held nothing anywhere near to delight. It was more twisted in a pained expression, like he'd rather be doing something else. Anything else. And he did.

Pulling his arm back, his claws readied, he studied her terrified face. Then, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat and closing his eyes, he brought his talons down, ready to kill the woman before him.

**1**_ disgraced and other 'dis-' words!)_

**2**_ Haha-ue means 'mother' in Japanese, just as Chichi-ue means father. It can be used without the 'ue', and that's what I decided on in this case.)_

_(A/N: I'm evil, am I not? –giggles evilly- Yes, yes I am!)_


	4. Golden

_(A/N: Ok, so a couple of people have talked about how InuMusuko couldn't tell that Okimi was his sister, or that Kagome was his mom. Here's the reason why: he didn't know his mother's or father's scent because he was taken from them at a very early age. And InuYasha won't know his scent because Naraku's scent covers InuMusuko's (not to mention InuYasha's judgment). The only reason Okimi could tell it was him was because she's never scented Naraku before. Just thought you might wanna know that! --. Read on!)_

**Chapter Three**

**Golden**

His blow never fell.

A scream froze InuMusuko and made him open his eyes, looking up to see a figure launch itself towards him. Dimly, in the back of his mind, InuMusuko registered that the figure had screamed "KAGOME!!!!!"

Jumping backwards, he fingered his sword, his golden eyes narrowing as a figure clad in red knelt by Kagome, checking her for wounds before turning to InuMusuko. Said boy blenched.

It was like looking into a mirror. Long silver hair, much whiter than InuMusuko's, and slightly longer but just as tangled and full, fell about the man's face and body, bangs obscuring golden eyes and tick eyebrows. The man's eyes were a stronger gold color, but it could only be noticed by a trained eye. Two small dog ears were perched atop his head and his hands, claws clinking against the steel, curled about the battered hilt of a sword. The red haori and hakama were just like InuMusuko's, only his were red, no doubt made from the fur of a fire rat, while InuMusuko's haori and hakama were created from the soft fur-like downy of a roc chick from China.

The man stepped forward, eyes narrowing dangerously as his Kotodama no Nenju (beads of subjugation) rattled against his chest. Golden eyes narrowed and InuMusuko felt a deep growl rise out of his throat. "I suppose you're InuYasha, ne?"

Both not full-blooded inu yokai glared at each other, a challenge. Finally, InuYasha drew his sword, holding it forward. The battered old katana had transformed within the sheath, but InuMusuko had seen it.

"Who wants to know?" InuYasha growled, his hands squeezing the hilt. InuMusuko didn't answer at first but soon gave in.

"Inu no Musuko, servant of Naraku-sama." That earned a growl from InuYasha, but a confused look crossed both his and his mate's faces.

Kagome stood shakily to her feet, swaying slightly but staying up. "Inu no Musuko? But… that's more of a title, isn't it? I mean… 'Son of the Dog'? And why would-"

"Kagome!" InuYasha cut her off, sparing a quick glare at her. "Get outa here! Go to Kaede and Okimi! I don't want you to get hurt!"

She froze, her eyes fearfully moving from InuMusuko to InuYasha, contemplating what to do. "Dono," she began, trying to dissuade him. "InuYasha, I can't just leave you and-"

"JUST DO IT!!!" he cried, not wanting his mate hurt if he failed or fell. She was his weakness and his strength. Kagome could be used against him, as he had learned time and time again, but he grew stronger knowing she was there.

Swallowing, she nodded, turning away. "Hai. Just… don't get hurt, 'kay?"

Finally, she left and InuYasha turned back to InuMusuko. His nose wrinkled as the smoke curled up it, making him want to vomit. That and InuMusuko's normal scent was hidden from InuYasha under Naraku's disgusting smell. Okimi had only known what he smelled like because she had never smelled Naraku.

"So then, you work for Naraku, eh?" InuYasha growled, clutching his sword tighter. "Why'd he give birth to a demon that looked so much like me? If he was going to hurt Kagome, why'd he set fire to the entire fucking village?" His eyes narrowed even further. "You weren't sent here to hurt her, were you?"

InuMusuko stayed silent, watching impassively, keeping his hand on the hilt of his own sword, still sheathed. "WELL!?" InuYasha cried, taking a step forward, Tessaiga pointed InuMusuko's way.

He growled. "Yes, he did, but I don't really want to hurt her! If I was given the choice, her blood would never stain my claws! And I'm _not_ born of Naraku-sama! My parents died a long time ago!"

InuYasha snorted, glaring dangerously at the man ordered to destroy his mate. "Yeah yeah yeah, what a great sob story! So then, what's your business here, Inu no Musuko, besides killing Kagome?"

Licking his lips, InuMusuko looked guiltily at the ground. "To… to destroy the village, the mikos, old and new, the warriors, steal the Shikon no Kakera, and… and to bring your head to Naraku-sama…"

InuYasha snorted. "Typical of Naraku! Send out his little minions instead of getting his hands dirty or risking his own neck!" Blinking, he finally noticed InuMusuko's guilty look. "Hey, listen kid, if you have that look on your face, I'm gonna feel bad 'bout killin' you, so look… evil or something! I mean… it's not like somebody like _you_ would care about the innocents!"

InuMusuko growled, his amber eyes shooting back to InuYasha's. A single fang glinted in the dieing light. "Shut the hell up! I just owe it to Naraku since he's the only reason I'm still alive!"

The inu hanyou snorted. "Yeah, but since you were trying to even _hurt_ Kagome, I'll have to kill you."

The both grinned, like identical twins getting ready to shed each other's blood, but more than ready for it. InuMusuko snorted. "Just make sure you put up a good fight, 'kay? I don't want the famous InuYasha to turn out to be wimpy like."

InuYasha snorted. "Wimpy-ness is for the wolves!"

InuMusuko paused and looked thoughtful, but grinned and nodded his head vigorously. "I, for one, second that opinion!"

* * *

Kagome's heart was in her throat. What did it mean, Naraku sending a man named Son of the Dog here?

She tripped, rolling over in the dirt, her sides heaving. Standing shakily, Kagome began to cough violently, the smoke finally getting to her. A loud blast behind her and a rush of jaki made her whirl about.

"Kaze no Kizu," she whispered. "InuYasha… just… be careful," she whispered, turning away and running back to where Kaede and Okimi were probably waiting.

* * *

InuMusuko ducked and rolled behind an already burning house, his chest heaving from trying not to be killed by InuYasha. The inu hanyou was good. Really good. InuMusuko was amazed that, since he was fighting against InuYasha, he was still alive.

"I thought Naraku told you to get my head? How are ya gonna get it by runnin' away?" InuYasha called out, goading InuMusuko, who grinned. This InuYasha guy wasn't so bad… even if his grammar was something to make a teacher cringe/have a heart attack.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'! Don't kill yourself, old man, by yelling yourself hoarse!" he called back, running about to InuYasha's back and slashing out at the inu hanyou's shoulder blades. InuYasha grunted in surprise, twisting around to keep his back unscarred, but that didn't keep InuMusuko's blade from running across his left shoulder.

The hanyou fell back, his brows knit together in slight annoyance and pain. "Keh. I'm hardly _old_! Ya want old? Try talkin' to Myoga-jiji, or Kagome's Jii-chan. Now _THAT_'s old!"

InuMusuko grinned. "I'm really beginning to like you. It's a shame I have to kill ya…"

InuYasha snorted. "For some skum that works for Naraku, you aren't really bad… but your fighting sucks!"

He smiled sadly and nodded. "Then teach me," InuMusuko growled, darting forward, his sword raised to kill. InuYasha smirked, a single fang poking out, its surface glinting in the firelight. "Glad to."

* * *

Kagome collapsed in the dirt, her eyes watering and her lungs full of smoke. She had never smoked a cigarette a day in her life, and Jii-chan was too old to smoke, and her mother had asthma, so she refused to smoke incase it worsened it. Sota had almost begun smoking, but Kagome and InuYasha had been able to get him to stop. No second-hand smoke there.

Not good.

Her lungs weren't used to this amount of smoke filling into them, and she could feel her limbs getting heavy, her lungs screaming for more air, and her brain growing cloudy. Kagome's lids flickered and she felt them close, and almost fell forward, but a scream made her look up, opening her eyes. There was something else in the smoke too... some sort of poison...

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!"

Kagome struggled to stand, attempting to move where two silhouettes stood, making their way towards her. One was in monk's clothes, a Shakujo clutched in its hand. The other was wearing a kimono, a large boomerang bound securely to its back.

"Sa-Sango-chan? Miroku-sama? How-" She coughed, covering her mouth to try and keep anything else from getting into it. "How did you two know to come?"

Sango rushed to her best friend's side, kneeling down and taking out a spare slayer's gas mask and holding it to Kagome's mouth. "We saw the smoke," she explained, tying the ends, a dirty grey color, to the back of Kagome's head. Miroku also had a gas mask, his strings the color of amethyst. "And we had a feeling you and InuYasha would need help. The villagers said he did this…" Light brown eyes met dark ones as Sango moved to look, fear clearly written across the young yokai taijiya's face. "Did he?"

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "I-Iie. Naraku has a new child… He looks EXACTLY like InuYasha…"

The taijiya and hoshi exchanged looks of fear before turning back to Kagome. "If Naraku's new child looks like InuYasha… then what kind of chaos could he make and leave InuYasha for the blame…?"

Kagome swallowed, frightened for her mate. "I don't know… and if truth be told, I'd really rather not find out."

* * *

InuMusuko groaned, holding onto his side, blood slowly dripping out onto his hands. Swearing slightly, he pulled himself up by his sword, glaring at his opponent. InuYasha's right ear was ripped and blood slowly poured from a cut from below his right eye to his cheek.

They were both panting heavily, but it was obvious InuYasha was the better swordsman, while InuMusuko, if he continued to fight, was probably doomed.

"Feh. You're better than I thought," InuMusuko rasped, swallowing the bile and blood that slowly rose in his throat. "Now I know why Naraku fears you…"

InuYasha snorted and lifted his sword, aiming from InuMusuko's head. "Keh. He _better_ fear me! _I_'m gonna kill him!"

Both men were silent for a moment, before InuMusuko launched himself towards InuYasha, swinging his sword for the hanyou's neck.

He never got even close. A giant flying… _thing_ cut between them and he jumped back, watching as it returned to a woman. She had long dark brown hair, silver hairs streaking attractively through her locks. They were painted crimson in the firelight. Next to her was a man, his black hair pulled back into a rat's tail behind his head, his monk's robes dirty from soot, and his Shakujo, the bangles clinking softly, even in the crackling of the fire.

"Sango? Miroku? What the _hell_ are you two doing here? I can take care of this guy myself!" InuYasha growled, glaring pointedly at the two.

The man stepped forward. "Of _course_ you can, InuYasha, but we would like to-"

A loud buzzing made all four of them look up to where some Saimyosho were hovering. InuMusuko, who had never liked the bees, growled, but knew it was suicide to kill them. Growling, he sheathed his sword and crammed his arms into the sleeves of his haori. "What the fuck?" he ground out between clenched teeth. "Now? Damn…" Turning back to InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku, he snorted and rolled his eyes. "Gotta go, InuYasha-jiji," he growled, making InuYasha also begin to growl, his amber eyes narrowing at the suffix. "Hopefully we can continue this fight later. Sayonara!"

With that, InuMusuko was off, running as fast as the wind towards Naraku. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

InuYasha started after him, but Miroku's firm hand stopped him. "InuYasha, my friend, I believe it is best if we let him go. Your mate needs you."

The color drained out of InuYasha's face and he took a step back, his mouth opening and closing without a single sound coming out of it. The need to pursue InuMusuko and kill Naraku was battling with the need to make sure Kagome was safe and to be near her…

"She's fine though, right?" he asked hurriedly, worry evident in his eyes.

Miroku nodded. "Kagome-sama will live, but she'll be sick and coughing for a few days. The smoke had miasma in it, no doubt from some Saimyosho who sacrificed themselves into the fire to make it more dangerous, but her miko powers should cleanse it."

InuYasha swore and took off. He had to talk to Kagome and the others about InuMusuko and explain to the villagers that it wasn't him who had killed their families and friends. He frowned. It had taken so long from them to begin to trust him after the incident with Kikyo, and they had even begun to welcome him…

Shaking his head, he jumped off of the ground again to rush faster to Kagome. Right now, making sure she was just fine was all he had to do. Everything else could wait for Kagome.

_(A/N: Hm…. I'm not too happy with the way the chapter turned out… but it got the story moving along, didn't it?)_


	5. Questions and Answers

**Chapter Four**

**Questions and Answers**

InuMusuko took a deep breath, steadying himself. InuYasha had been a good opponent; he had almost killed him. Still…

"But why does he look like me?" InuMusuko wondered aloud, looking at the far wall of his room.

"Who looks like you?" a feminine voice asked and InuMusuko turned to find Raise, a tooth digging into her lip. "Who looks like you?" she asked again, blinking once and stepping into his room.

"No one," InuMusuko growled, looking away. Raise snorted and bent down by his futon, grabbing his chin and facing him around so that he was forced to look at her. Sighing, InuMusuko tugged his chin from her grasp and shook his head, silver hairs lifting slightly before settling back about his shoulders. "InuYasha… He looks _exactly_ like me…"

Raise tilted her head to the side, her long dark brown hair falling in a silken curtain over one shoulder, her brows slowly drawing together. "InuMusuko-kun…" she whispered softly.

Shrugging, InuMusuko laid back, his arms crossed behind his head to serve as a pillow. "It doesn't matter… not really, anyways…"

Raise nodded, but her brows were still knit together, a look of concern on her face. Shaking her head, she tugged on his arm, her face suddenly nothing but pure bubbiness and happiness.

"InuMusuko-kun! Naraku-sama wishes to see you! We've spent too much time speaking already!" InuMusuko lifted his head, blinking his honey colored eyes. Naraku wanted him… that was never good, especially after a failed mission.

Standing, he slowly made his way over to the door, Raise following him quietly. They continued down the hallways in silence, Raise a few feet behind him, her head down, bangs covering her eyes. Such was her position.

Finally, they stood outside Naraku's door. InuMusuko nodded at Raise, and she turned away, scuttling down the hallway and out of sight. He turned back to the door and took a deep breath, closing his eyes before kneeling and scratching at the base of the door.

"Enter," called the cold voice from within. And InuMusuko did.

Naraku sat, wrapped in his many layers of kimonos, but even those didn't keep the dark shadows from flickering across his skin. A cool, cold smile spread across his face as he looked up at InuMusuko. "Ah… Son of the Dog… I'm glad you arrive so quickly… so _obediently_."

InuMusuko had to bite down a growl, but couldn't keep his eyes from narrowing slightly. Still, Naraku smirked and motioned for InuMusuko to take a seat. He did so, crossing his legs so he sat Indian style.

The smile was still plastered to Naraku's face as he watched InuMusuko keep up his 'blank servant' façade.

"So," InuMusuko finally said, looking seriously at Naraku. "What did you call me in for, Naraku-sama?"

Naraku smirked. "To speak of the matter of your parents."

That caught InuMusuko by surprise. "My… my _parents_?" he asked, his jaw open in shock and amazement. InuMusuko had always been beaten when he spoke of his parents in Naraku's presence. Even at the age of five, he was smart enough to know never to ask who his father and mother were.

"Yes, your parents," Naraku said coolly, his smile tightening slightly. "We were great friends, your parents and I. We saw each other often… it was a shame when they died…"

InuMusuko looked at the floor. He had always been told his parents had been slaughtered by a band of demon slayers, and their last request was for InuMusuko to come into Naraku's castle and be his servant. Even though InuMusuko found this hard to believe, he didn't really have any other story, or reason for why his parents left him with Naraku, and so, had, eventually, accepted the story as truth, though he still felt a twinge of doubt and remorse whenever he heard the story.

"Yes… they were… Anyways, I think you need to know who their killers were."

InuMusuko's head shot up, his golden eyes filled with an intense longing and fear. That had always been a piece of the story that had been kept from him, hidden away for 'when he was older'. Many times he had protested. "But I _am_ older!" he would cry out indignantly, but would only be slapped for it. Now… now it was time he knew who had killed his mother and father.

Naraku sighed, a mockingly sad expression etched across his face. "Your mother was used against your father; almost held as ransom. The demon slayers wanted a small Shikon no Kakera that your parents protected and refused to give up. When they refused to demon slayers for the shard, the slayers attempted to use your mother against your father, saying that if they didn't receive the shard, she would be killed. However, she fought back, but was slain. Your father attacked the head of the party and was killed also."

"But," InuMusuko growled, his claws digging into the palms of his hands. "_Who_ killed them?"

The corners of Naraku's mouth twitched as if he had to suppress a smile. The action went unnoticed by InuMusuko.

"InuYasha and Kagome Higurashi did."

* * *

"Daijobu ka, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, watching as Kagome drank down the herbal solution Kaede had put together to clear her throat and lungs slightly.

"H-hai… This stuff just tastes… _horrible_," Kagome said, shivering slightly before swallowing the rest of it.

InuYasha nodded. His heart had nearly stopped when, after fighting InuMusuko, he had come to a clearing where Kagome was practically passed out.

'_But now she's ok,_' he thought, closing his eyes, his chin resting against his chest as he slowly nodded off. '_Now she's safe…_'

* * *

'_They killed them!_' InuMusuko thought angrily, pacing in his room.

Right.

'_They fucking _killed _them! They even used my haha-ue against my chichi-ue!_'

Left.

'_And I actually thought they were kinda alright… not too bad or anything! But they kill, perhaps, _thousands_ of yokai a year just for itty bitty little shards! Why!?_'

Right.

'_I mean, those yokai have families too, ne? They have mates and pups and parents!_'

Left.

It was too much. Turning, he leapt from his window, snatching his sword as he went. It was time he paid a little visit to InuYasha and Kagome.


	6. Angry

**Chapter Five **

**Angry **

****

'_They killed them._' That statement kept repeating itself in InuMusuko's head, twisting an invisible dagger into his heart. '_They killed them. They killed my parents._'

Though he had never met either his mother or his father, InuMusuko longed to feel their embrace, to feel loved… to have a family. No… that was a lie… he didn't really long for a family, only fooled himself into thinking he did. He more wanted vengeance. Fuck family, his parent's murders were dead, and Naraku had taught him to never let those who killed others who might cause a threat to you.

Anyways, Raise was the only person he felt even slightly like they were family towards. Naraku was hardly that close to him, and it wasn't as if anybody else was anywhere near… nice, to say the least. At the least, he didn't want them using her against him… He didn't doubt that they weren't above it.

Finally, the village came into view. A snarl slowly laced his lips as InuMusuko crouched, watching as villagers repair the destruction he had leashed upon them not to long ago. He almost felt… satisfied that he had destroyed the village. And that frightened him.

Shaking his head, watched as InuYasha walked out, his right arm swung lovingly over his mate's shoulders. They both looked out over the sunset, their eyes facing away from him. Luck must've been on his side. The wind was rushing into his face and their backs were turned; InuYasha would never know what hit him.

Quickly, he leapt off of the hut's roof, and aimed for InuYasha. The wind shifted and InuYasha whirled around, startling his mate. His amber eyes widened and he pushed Kagome away, but wasn't quick enough to protect himself.

InuMusuko landed square on the hanyou, knocking him to the ground. InuYasha gasped below him, wincing as InuMusuko straddling him and successfully pinning him to the ground. A hand shot out and gripped the man by the windpipe and began to squeeze. Very. Slowly.

"Bastard," InuMusuko ground out, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You killed my parents…"

InuYasha squirmed underneath him, trying desperately to get out of the boy's grip, but adrenalin gave him strength, and the new moon was the night after this, meaning his demonic powers were waning.

Kagome screamed his name and crashed into InuMusuko, her arms wrapping around his neck as the force of her run let her over his back. She cried out as her knees slammed into the dirt and both part inuyokais could smell the scent of blood from her. Nothing more than a scrape, but InuYasha could hardly bite down his anger. He had left Tessaiga back inside, and didn't want to turn full demon.

InuMusuko's face was slowly turning blue until he let go of InuYasha's neck to get Kagome's arms off of his. Mistake number one, ladies and gentlemen!!!

In a flash of red and silver, InuYasha had InuMusuko pinned, his hand wrapped firmly around the neck of InuMusuko, who struggled against him. The adrenalin had faded away as fear and common sense hit in. InuMusuko would've laughed at the irony had he not been trying to get his windpipe to work again.

"Tell me, pup," InuYasha growled, his face pressing into InuMusuko's. "Why the HELL did you attack?"

"You- You killed… my parents," InuMusuko choked out. He didn't have enough air to put in an "I believe I told you already." But man… would he have liked to…

InuYasha's grip tightened for a brief second, before loosening slightly. Granted, InuMusuko was still pinned and fearing for his life, but hey, pickers can't be choosers. At least he could still breathe.

"Did ya know them?" InuYasha asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What business is it of yours?" he spat back, kicking the hanyou in the stomach. InuYasha's grip didn't slacken, though he _DID _wince. That alone, would've made InuMusuko smirk. But that damned hand was still annoying him… Ok ok… a little more than annoying him…

More like making him fear for his life…

"InuYasha! Stop!" came another man's voice and sutras shot out at them. InuMusuko collapsed into darkness.

Dire crackled somewhere nearby, and InuMusuko shifted uncomfortably. Had it all been a dream? Had his desperate attack on InuYasha and Kagome been nothing but a figment of his imagination? Or the conversation with Naraku-sama? Was it all fake?

"Oh, I think he's waking up!" a woman's voice called. It was Kagome's voice.

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, taking in the looming figure. Fire sparkled against her warm brown eyes and he was reminded for a second of the eyes from his dream before the rest of her face came into focus and he pushed that thought away.

Growling, he attempted to leap forward, to knock her aside and find her mate and kill him. InuYasha cause the most threat. After his death, she would die but…

He didn't move…

WHAT THE HELL!?

He looked down at his arms. They were tied behind his back. His legs were also tied. Typically, this wouldn't be a big deal… He could break out of any rope humans made, but the fact that sutras covered his arms and legs made him resign to being captured.

Joy…

Another figure approached him and InuMusuko growled. "InuYasha-jiji you bastard! Let me go and fight me!"

InuYasha cracked his knuckled from above him. "I'd love to, pup, but Kagome has restricted me. Now, tell me. What is this bull about me killing your parents!? We haven't battled any inu yokai besides Sesshomaru and as he is still alive and well, sadly, you can't be his son."

InuMusuko shifted angry, still on his side. "Keh. Like I know who they are. The only thing I know about them is a locket!"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, a slight shadow flitting across her face. "Locket? What locket?"

"If you untie me, I'll show you! With these sutras, I'll be nothing more than a typical human, ne?"

This, obviously, made sense as Kagome bent down and quickly untied him.

InuMusuko stretched his limbs, his muscles screaming in stiffness. Finally, as he moved his right shoulder around in circles, his eyes closed peacefully, he felt well enough to move without wincing. Reaching into his haori, he pulled out the locket he had long kept close to him and handed it over to Kagome. His body tensed as she took it from him, but he forced himself to relax and pull out a long blue ribbon, using it to tie his hair up into a ponytail that kept it out of his face.

Kagome had stilled, and it looked as if she had trouble swallowing. "I…" She took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on InuMusuko. "Where did you get this?" Her voice was quiet, yet troubled, and hurt danced on the edges like a seductive temptation.

The part inu yokai shifted, his legs tucked under him as he studied his feet and claws. "It's the only thing I have of my parents."

She shook her head and stood up, stumbling away slightly. "That's impossible… you can't be…"

InuYasha moved to his mate's side and placed his arms around her shoulders. "Kagome?" She didn't respond. He panicked; InuMusuko could smell it on him. "Kagome!?" What's wrong? Daijobuka?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Dai-Daijobu. I just…" She let the locket fall into InuYasha's hands and he stilled as well. A deeper shadow that had passed over his mate's face passed over his.

He turned his head away and moved Kagome to the door. "Miroku's outside, Kagome. You stay with him, Sango, and Okimi…"

"But-"

"Now!" His voice had little to no argument, the latter being more likely. Kagome nodded and made her way to the swinging bamboo mat. She turned back and bit her lip, her eyes moving from InuYasha to InuMusuko, and back again.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head lightly and let it out in a soft, wistful sigh. "Ok… but, InuYasha… you need to tell me later. I have a right to know too." And with that, she was gone.

"Fucking woman has to get the last fucking word," InuYasha muttered, but his words held no malice, nor any true anger. They were just… empty.

He turned back to InuMusuko who looked up at him expectantly. InuYasha's lips thinned out into a line as he regarded InuMusuko. Then he shook his head. "You can't be him…" he muttered. "He died years ago…"

"Who?" Curiosity was had him in his grip and InuMusuko leaned forward. He was ignored.

"But… that would explain the name… and your appearance… and the locket must really be just conforming everything but… Naraku would have to be a really sick and twisted bastard if he would-"

"What ARE you babbling on about, jiji!?" InuMusuko finally shouted in frustration. The man was having a fucking one sided conversation with himself and it was damn annoying was what it was!

InuYasha sighed and suddenly looked old, and weary beyond his years. He sank down beside InuMusuko who just watched him. '_I can kill him, right now,_' he thought, watching InuYasha's shut lids fluttered slightly as the man mused things over. But, the problem was, he wasn't suicidal. He wouldn't kill the man, also, because his eyes were closed. There was no honor in that. And honor, if truth be perfectly told, was the only think he had left.

Finally, InuYasha's eyes opened and fixed InuMusuko with a hard gaze. The part yokai shifted slightly, but couldn't look away. Finally, he settled with just gazing back until InuYasha finally snapped himself out of it. Turning back to the locket, he twisted the lock carefully. InuMusuko bit back a cry; he had never attempted to do what InuYasha was doing just now for fear that he would break the thing and the only thing connecting him to anything outside of Naraku would be gone.

Finally, the lock moved to a slightly more openable position. Taking a deep breath, InuYasha, with a gentleness borne out of a life that taught him to be careful with everything he did, he opened the locket.

Gold flashed delicately in the firelight as the sides turned slowly, revealing its contents.

InuMusuko gasped and backed away, his eyes stretched in shock.

The only show that what lay before InuYasha was shocking was the slight widening of his eyes. He had never expected to see this thing again. Ever.

In his open palm, the locket lay, looking as innocent as an inanimate object can look. That's pretty damn innocent. But inside were two pictures. One was of him, only slightly younger. He was yelling out of the slightly yellowing picture. Next to him was Kagome, shouting an unknown command. He half expected it to be the one when she had sat him in that 'foto' booth, or the one when she had told him to stop attacking the flashing thing.

A slight smile twitched at his lips at the memory, but fell almost instantly. He snapped up to look directly at InuMusuko. "Oi, pup," he growled, his eyes slightly shadowed by his bangs. "You said this was the only thing that connected you to your parents, didn't you?" InuMusuko nodded stiffly.

InuYasha gave a mirthless chuckle and looked back down at the locket. His bangs covered his eyes and his mouth twisted in an unreadable smirk. "Funny… when Kagome's and mine first kid was born… the kid that Naraku stole when he almost killed Kagome… the one we were positive Naraku had killed… we gave that kid this locket…"

'_Holy shit._'

_(A/N: Wow! Almost exactly five pages! I'M ON A ROLL MAN!!!! --. Anywho, what do ya guys think? Explained a few things, ne? And longer than last time, right? Anyways, if you guys were wondering about the locket, it's from the second movie. I just couldn't resist… it was just too perfect not to make that the locket. It's probably been used, like, a hundred times, but hell… I just had to do it myself. _

_Well… sorry 'bout the wait… Spring Break and my life turning into total and utter crap sorta… didn't help, and my procrastinating personality also put a damper on things… -sigh- But that's why you love me! … At least I HOPE you love me… Anywho, the next chapter just MIGHT be the last one… so… see ya guys then! Ja ne! _

_The Kikyo Hater)_

_(P.S. W00T! I LIVE! Ok, so... hopefully, I'm the only one having problems uploading my story, but I might not be the only one. I'm only able to do it thanks to the writer of __Shakespeare is Overrated, banxbadxkarma. I'm just gonna cut and paste what she said... 'cause I'm lazy! ;p  
_  
"HOW TO UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS WHEN IS HAVING PROBLEMS! All right, I know I am not the only one frustrated by the fact that the Documents Manager is on the fritz. Here is how you can upload a new chapter without actually having to upload anything.

1.) Go to your chapters page for one of your stories and export one of the chapters. It will not delete it or take it off your story, it will just copy it and send it to your Documents Manager.

2.) Click the edit button next to your exported chapter and delete everything in it.

3.) Then copy and paste your new chapter into the empty space and click 'save changes'

You can now upload your chapter. This will not remove the last chapter from existence so don't worry about that. I hope this could have helped those in need of the advice."

_So yeah, now ya know... Ja ne!)_


	7. Changes

**Chapter Six**

**Changes**

"Get the fuck away from me!" InuMusuko yelled, scrambling away. "No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Cold water hit him like a wall and he sat, glaring off into the distance. Ooooooooooooooooh… how he was beginning to hate the words 'Bath Day'…

Kagome grabbed a sponge and began to scrub his head, moving it in circular motions as InuMusuko's growl slowly rose. The sudden urge to gut the woman washing his hair was _really_ strong… but, of course, he wouldn't.

Sighing, he looked up as Kagome pulled away to get some more into the sponge she was using to wash him. He began to think about a couple of days ago…

_Flashback_

"_I… What?" InuMusuko asked, blinking and taking a step back._

"_You heard me, pup. Me an' Kagome gave our kid this locket… and you said that your parents gave you this locket… Naraku's a sick and twisted bastard… It all sorta… falls together, donnit?"_

"_But I can't… I… My parents… Naraku-sama… I-" InuMusuko was rambling, unsure of what to say. This was impossible! _His_ parents… were _InuYasha_ and _Kagome_!? … NAH! This had to be some sort of joke…_

_But the locket…_

_InuYasha had noticed that one too. He showed the contents to InuMusuko again. "Yeah, well fucking explain Kagome's and mine's pictures in _your_ locket!"_

_Damn… they both knew he had a point…_

_End Flashback_

"Stop squirming! Kami, your worse than InuYasha!" Kagome growled, rubbing behind InuMusuko's right ear.

InuYasha snorted from a tree branch as Miroku sat underneath, watching with ever perfect calm. "Ah, but Kagome-sama," the monk began, grinning. "That's only because InuYasha-"

"Stuff it, lecher, if you want your Kazaana to be your only problem!"

Miroku lifted his hand and pressed his fingers against his chest in a mocking surprised and hurt gesture. "InuYasha, you wound me! I was only going to say that it was because you liked it when Kagome-sama-"

"WOUNDING YOU WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!" InuYasha yelled, launching himself from the tree and chasing Miroku away from the laughing Kagome.

She looked up as she realized InuMusuko was dead silent. "InuMusuko? Daijobu ka?" she asked.

"Ew," was all he said. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!"

Kagome grinned.

_Flashback_

_Kagome bit her lip. InuYasha and she had decided to tell Miroku and Sango about InuMusuko that night, and the tension around the campfire was so thick, you could cut it with a knife._

_She cleared her throat. "Miroku-sama… Sango-chan… Ano… you've met InuMusuko…" She jerked her head in InuMusuko's direction where he sat at the farthest end of the campfire, staring dejectedly at the dancing embers._

_Sango nodded. "Hai, Kagome-chan, we have. Though, if memory serves, we were in a short battle."_

_Kagome nodded. "Ah… yeah. I… er… remember." She coughed. "Well… ano… Remember InuYasha's and mines first child… the one Naraku took?"_

_Both nodded._

"_And how we thought that Naraku had killed him?"_

_Both nodded again._

"_And that InuMusuko is from Naraku…?"_

_Miroku's eyes widened. "Kagome-sama, you cannot possibly believe-" _

"_Kagome-chan, he can't be-"_

_Kagome held up her hands. "I know… it sounds insane but… it's true… 'Son of the Dog'? The locket? His 'dead' parents? It all fits!"_

_It would take a few hours later that everything, every little detail they could worm out of Kagome and InuMusuko (InuYasha had gone off to check out a rumor of Naraku), until they were finally quiet._

'So, that's that then…_' InuMusuko thought, his eyes fluttering shut. '_Well then… all we need to face is Naraku, ne?_'_

_End Flashback_

"And I need to do this _why_!?" InuMusuko growled, glaring up at Kagome who just grinned down at him.

"Because, you smell, you need a hair cut, and this way, I might be able to tell the difference between you and InuYasha!"

"Fuck that!" InuMusuko muttered, but let himself be cleaned (clothes still on ya perverts!!!)Finally, he let Kagome cut part of his mess of hair that grew to his waist, up to his lower back. She pulled back part of it and put some of it into a, surprisingly enough, attractive ponytail.

He ran his fingers through his untangled hair and stared at his reflection in a mirror. The bags that had always resided under his eyes from years of getting up before the sun showed her head and going to bed an hour or so before he woke up were gone. The bruises and cuts from his fight with InuYasha were gone, and his eyes were… they looked…

_Happy_.

* * *

"So," Sango asked, leaning against the side of Kaede's hut, bouncing Okimi in her lap. InuYasha watched his daughter move up and down, not so much that he didn't trust Sango, but more the fact that she was his five year old daughter. "What do we do about Naraku?"

InuYasha's lip slowly rose. "We can't let that slime live! Not after what he did and after everything he's done…"

Kagome nodded. "Hai. But… how?"

InuMusuko bit his lip. "I've got an idea."

They all turned towards him, expectantly. He coughed, unused to the pressure of their eyes focused on him. "Ano… I know where his heart is… I can lead you to it."

_(A/N: Well… how is it? I think this chapter did a fair amount, ne? I'm not entirely happy with it, and its rather short but… still…_

_And I'm just LOVING the ideas I'm getting for when the Inu-tachi meet Naraku again…. Oooooooooh, its gonna be goooooooooood!!!!!!! --. Until then, ja ne!_

_The Kikyo Hater/Fluffy Muffin Queen (obey my fluffy goodness and golden-brown authority!)_


	8. Apology:Author's Note:

Listen guys… I am _SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ sorry about not updating anytime soon, seeing as its kinda hard just to do this… There's a lot of things on my plate… like the fact that I had a Japanese Exchange Student here, my Grandpa died, and I fell off of my bike, so my left arm is now rendered almost completely useless. No, it's not broken, only sprained (though my parents were worried about that), and no, even though it was my primary fear at the time, no cars ran me over… So… it'll still be a while until I update, but thanks for sticking with me! Until next time, ja ne!

P.S. If anybody wants to be a Fluffy Minion, or Fluffy Muffin Minion, or Fluffy Muffin (all are part of my army!), just put FM or FMM in your username, and tell me. I accept you in by poking you… --. Again, until next time, sayonara!

The Fluffy Muffin Queen (obey my fluffy goodness/golden-brown authority!)


	9. Plans

**Chapter Seven**

**Plans**

Naraku hated Mondays. They always seemed to herald some sort of pain. Ignoring the fact, of course, that it was pain to _others_. And he was the usually the one causing the pain. Yep… just ignore those facts…

But this Monday seemed worse. Why, he didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that Inu no Musuko had yet to appear from his battle with InuYasha and Kagome. Maybe it was the fact that Raise had escaped him. I could be the fact that he still missed being able to see what his enemies did by looking through Kanna's mirror, since she had died long ago…

Naraku huffed and leaned back against the wall. He had a feeling something was going to happen. Something that just might be bad for him.

Yep. Mondays sucked…

* * *

Miroku watched Sango as he slowly made his way along a stone passage way, his mind wandering to the subject of InuMusuko. Even though he was Kagome's and InuYasha's son, the monk still couldn't make himself believe that the pup was trustworthy… after all, he had attacked himself _and_ Sango, not to mention, he _had_ worked under Naraku… demo… 

He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair and glancing at his right hand, scowling momentarily at the covered curse. He had to keep from swearing. The Kazaana was almost to its limit, and now doubt he wouldn't live out another couple of years if Naraku wasn't killed first. In fact, it was a miracle he was alive at all! Only through Kagome's, Kaede's, and another paid miko's powers that they had frozen the Kazaana's growth for a few years, and that had made it grow slower when it finally resumed its consumption of his hand.

"Hoshi-sama!" Sango cried, glancing back and glaring half-heartedly. "Hurry up or you'll be left behind!!!"

Miroku plastered a bright smile and called back with a quick "Hai!" before moving on again. He couldn't remember when he had stopped, but he suddenly found he was glad he had done so. That way Sango and him could spend a few moments together.

Jogging up to her, he flashed her a winning smile. She just glowered at him, knowing that he was going to try something.

Sighing, Miroku looked forward as Sango moved again. The group had all followed InuMusuko to a large mountain and had slipped in through a secret passage way. Everything screamed 'He's helping!!!', but still…

"Sango, my love," Miroku said, donning a stoic expression as he continued to climb the passage, noting that InuMusuko, InuYasha, and Kagome had all gone ahead, InuMusuko shouting behind him that Sango and Miroku should just keep going and they'd find them at the end.

The demon slayer sighed and turned again. "Hai, Hoshi-sama?"

Miroku ran his fingers through his hair again. Sango noted sadly that the years of stress and fear for his life had aged him, and her too, really, much more than it should've. Kagome would've looked old as well if it weren't for the fact that she had mated with a half demon, and thus, gained his life-span.

The monk sighed and looked down at the ground. "Am I… Am I the only one who thinks that something bad is going to happen… and that InuMusuko might be the cause of it?"

Sango blinked. Then looked down at the ground. They had both stopped for their conversation. "Well… I felt so bad about feeling that way, but… I also have a horrible feeling…. What do you think is going to happen?"

Miroku sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Sango dearest, I just don't know…" He took a step forward and grinned lecherously. "But I know that we'll make the most of what is to come afterwards!"

Sango flushed and pushed half-heartedly against his chest. "Hoshi-sama! I-" She froze as the feeling of a hand squeezing a certain something on her person. Seconds late, Miroku lay almost unconscious after being thrown unceremoniously halfway down the passage ahead of Sango.

"Sukebe hoshi…" (Perverted monk…)"

* * *

Kagome leaned against InuYasha entwining her fingers with his and fisting his haori within her hand. The hanyou looked down at her and noticed the slightly green color to her skin. Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair and slowly lifted her into his lap to encircle her with his arms, smiling down at her as she looked questioningly at him. Slowly, she smiled back and leaned into him. 

InuMusuko's knee was bouncing up and down twenty miles an hour. If he was caught, he was so screwed. As much as he had already come to love this new family, the bickering hanyou and miko, the perverted monk and calm yokai taijiya, and the patient grandmotherly old miko and hyperactive kitsune and adorable twin tail…

He couldn't help but continue to second guess himself. Was this worth it? He could easily enough loose his life because of this, from either side… Accident or no, death was death, and though one side may not want him dead, the other side would be thirsting for revenge…

The quarter demon sighed. He just hoped he wouldn't regret his treachery in the morning.

* * *

Naraku leaned back, smiling evilly down at Kanna's mirror. Kanna had long since joined the world of the dead due too the whole Mirror Yokai incident, but… her mirror still worked. A certain snake yokai was wrapped around it, holding it so that Naraku needn't lean forward, but just stare straight ahead. 

Perfect. Everything was going perfectly. Each character was playing his or her part without a single flaw. InuMusuko was amazing, and if he didn't die, Naraku would make sure he would be rewarded most wonderfully for his efforts.

Laughing, the hanyou stood, turning and walking for the dojo that was centered in the middle of his castle. Yes, things were going perfectly. Maybe Mondays were so bad after all…

* * *

By the time Sango and Miroku had reached InuYasha, Kagome, and InuMusuko, InuMusuko was on the verge of making holes in the floor due to all the pent up/nervous energy. Sango and Miroku exchanged a worried glance that was lost on the other three. 

Taking a deep breath, InuMusuko looked nervously from side to side for any servants. "If Naraku-sa- I mean, if Naraku doesn't know that we're already here, I'll take him to the dojo in the middle of the castle. If he does already know, he'll already be there waiting for us."

Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously, her hand clenching on the strap to her Hiraikotsu. "I got the impression that we would be taking him by surprise."

InuMusuko shrugged. "That's what I'm hoping on, but tonight, if I remember his cycle correctly, is his human night. Hopefully, if we don't destroy him before the sun goes down, and we survive long enough, he'll just become a blob of different yokai parts with a human torso hanging by a piece of-"

"Ooooookay!" Kagome said, waving her arms, her face which was already a slightly pale turning greener than before. "Don't need to hear the details."

"Gotcha. Sorry… Ok, so, as those with spiritual powers probably already know, this place is saturated with miasma, and Naraku's yoki, so you two will probably be slightly weaker than usual, but don't let that bring you down. Everybody else should be just fine."

Turning, he shot down the hallway, InuYasha, Kagome on his back, Miroku, and Sango running after him. The pieces were set into motion, and they could only pray that they'd come out of this one alive…

_(A/N: I know, I know, it's really short and shit, but still… I mean… it gets a lot done, ne? So… is InuMusuko planning on betraying the Inu-tachi? Or am I just goading you into thinking he is? … Or are you just being paranoid, like Sango and Miroku, or are you and Sango and Miroku being realistic? Hmm… You'll have to find out next time I update! Ja ne!)_


	10. Random Chapter

_(A/N: Eheheheh… -sweat drop- I do indeed realize that I haven't updated in a long, looooong time… and this, honestly, isn't an update… in fact, it has nothing to _do_ with the story, but nevertheless… I'm still posting it to keep the ninja's from devouring me while I sleep…_

_My only excuse is that life has been… well, life… and in fact I'm putting off doing a rough draft for Cultural Aesthetics ((ignoring the fact that I don't know how to do a rough draft the way my teacher wants us to do it!!! –growl-)) as we speak. Good news: I got a kimono, so I'm happy. Bad news: no monies for the trip to Japan now… damn… and I owe $87.50 or so to my public library and $1.29 to my school library… and my sister owes me $50, but seeing as she has $30 in the back… yeah, I don't think I'll be gettin' that any time soon, soooo… yeah_

_This is part of a fanfiction me and my friend who would like to be known as 'Seth' began to do. No idea if we're actually gonna do it but… -shrugs- we'll see._

_P.S. There is another chapter that has nothing to-do-but-is-slightly-funny in 'Stone' just incase you wanted to check it out…)_

"Don't make me make growly faces at you!"

InuYasha froze, giving Zandra a look that clearly stated 'What the hell?' "Growly what?"

"Growly face!" she shouted, scowling at him.

"Ah… well that's not all that-"

"GOWLY FACE!" she shouted, cutting him off.

"Yeah, like I said, not all that-"

"GOWLY FACE!"

"Yeah, no stop-"

"GOWLY FACE!"

"That's getting an-"

"GOWLY FACE!"

"-noying. And you need to just-"

"GOWLY FACE!"

"InuYasha," Kagome said, taking a step forward, a placating hand placed upward, palm turned towards the hanyou who was on the verge of strangling the strange girl. "I think it'd be best just to forget it and get going."

"Fuck that! I plan to-"

"GOWLY FAAAAAAAAAAACE!!!!!!!!!!"

"STOP THAT!"

"… no."

"Aaaaaaarrrrg!" Zandra dimly noted the interesting color InuYasha's face turned moments before he leapt at her throat.

Moments before he got slammed into the ground by a very loud "OSUWARI!!!!"

Moments before he swore a new line of curse words Zandra was _sure_ to use in the real world.

Moments before Seth ran out of the hut to keep from wetting herself due to laughing.

A grin slowly spread across Zandra's face as she brushed her hands against each other to clean off imaginary dust. "Chaos, destruction, madness… My work here is done!" she said. Turning, she followed Seth out of the hut, the almost insane grin still plastered all over her face.


End file.
